


What a Mess

by BiblioPan



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Divergent: S4E1 Dead Guy In Room 4, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, content warning: abortion, inebriated sex (consensual), supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: What if Ted cancelled his date with Heather and instead Alexis and Ted got drunk and had an intimate night? What if Alexis decided to terminate the pregnancy and David showed her how much he has been and always will be there for her?ORThe Softest Story Featuring Abortion Since Obvious Child**Please heed the tags but know there are absolutely no descriptions of the procedure in this story and in keeping with the spirit of SC, no angry confrontations surrounding Alexis's decision either.**
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 43
Kudos: 73





	What a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squigmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigmistress/gifts).



No big deal. No matter what that dumb stick of plastic said, Alexis knew that she would be fine and her plans for school and business and getting the fuck on with her life would be fine and. 

Stop. 

Alexis willed her fingers to steady and her eyes to open, blowing out a breath and gently shaking her head. 

FUCK.

She put the test, with its stupid little plus sign, back in the box, along with its used and positive companion, and shoved the box in her makeup bag. After that little incident with Jocelyn she would keep her business private thankyouverymuch. 

She cracked the bathroom door and peeked out, hoping that David exhausted himself from his performance of The Number with their mom and “secret” makeout session with Patrick in that janky little Toyota. Perfect. Her brother’s soft snores were better than that lullaby Ben Gibbard messaged her and then made her promise to erase. Alexis tiptoed to her bed, removed the box from her bag and shoved it in the bottom of the purse for tomorrow’s outfit. 

Tucking herself in tightly, Alexis told herself that Boss Babes of the Twenty First Century depended on no one and figured shit out on their own.

\--------------------------

“Alexis, what the FUCK? Are you dreaming about throwing hookers off of Stavros’s yacht again?” David glared at his sister with all the energy he could manage at 3am, until he saw her face. 

Alexis’s face wasn’t supposed to be that shape or color. Blanched, twisted and tracked with tears. “I fucked up, David” she said, voice barely audible. “Like, really fucked up.” Snot ran down her nose and coated the back of her hands, as she shoved them back and forth across her face.

Pushing down his revulsion, David shook himself into awareness and sat up slowly. “Can I, can I come over there?” he asked softly, doing his best to calm her with a reassuring tone.

She nodded and scooted forward to allow him space. He moved around her bed and slid under the covers, pulling them up to his ears as he attempted to remain close but not too close in the single bed. “Can I spoon you right now or do you need to lie by yourself?” David knew Alexis better now than he had in ages, but he’d never seen her this upset. If he wanted to find out what was going on, he needed to curate an environment where she felt comfortable enough to tell him. 

“Yeah, David, that’s fine. Just stay behind me, okay? I think this’ll be easier to share that way.” Alexis snuggled into her brother and tucked her hair behind her ears. There was nothing worse than hair trapped in snot, stuck to your face. Ugh. After David settled in close, with his face secured behind her neck, she began, “So I need you to have zero judgement for the rest of what I say tonight. Because it is not good, David. Okay?”

David took a steadying breath and replied, “Okay. No judgement.”

“Okay. So you remember a few weeks ago when mom thought she killed that gross old guy?”

“Mmm, yes I do remember that. Patrick almost dumped me and we therefore narrowly avoided mom’s murder. Please continue.”

“Okay. So, I asked Ted if I could stay at his place and at first he told me that he had a date with Heather, but then later that day he told me that he was actually free and we should go to Elmdale and chat about who he should hire over dinner. Which, I mean come on, I’m not going to say no to dinner at an actual restaurant, David.”

David chuckled, partly to lighten the mood but also at the state of their current life where dinner in Elmdale could be the highlight of your month or possibly year. “Understood. Please continue.”

After a shaky breath Alexis continued, “So we had dinner at Slice of Heaven, talked about the assistant people, and kinda got drunk on wine and had to call an Uber. We ended up back at his place. It was absolutely consensual sex, David, but it was sloppy and awkward. Not a high point, even since moving here.”

Giving her a squeeze, David hummed and said, “I haven’t heard anything heinous yet, Alexis. Please continue.”

“Okay, so, I should add that due to the inebriation it was also unprotected, which, fuck, David, I haven’t done that since that time in Borneo. And, of course, the like ONE time I do it, I miss a period. So, I took the test tonight and it was positive. And I am a hundred percent sure about what to do, it’s just it fucking sucks thinking about having that procedure again.”

The Rose siblings shared several moments of silence before Alexis said, “Say something, David. Please. “

“It’s going to be absolutely fine, Alexis. You’ve saved yourself more than anyone else I’ve ever known. Usually alone and on foreign soil. But I’m here now. If you’ll let me, I want to be with you while you schedule the appointment. And I can drive you—and wait with you until it’s time. Can I do that with you?”

“Yes, David,” Alexis whispered into his arm. “And I’m sure this goes without saying, but I would very much like to never have to speak with our parents about this situation.”

David smothered a dry laugh in her neck while nodding. “Yes, Alexis, I can say with absolute certainty, that it would be best for all of our mental health if they never know about this. Since moving here, we’ve discussed sex with our parents to a level that is essentially torture.”

David squeezed Alexis again and added in his most soothing tone, “Wake me in the morning before you call?” She nodded in agreement. He added, “One of my friends had one at Planned Parenthood in Toronto and got an appointment pretty easily. And we shouldn’t need to pay for it since we have our health card, either. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good. Thanks, David. I’m going to attempt sleep right now so you can move back to your bed. Like, now please.” Alexis shifted her legs and shoulders and felt David smile into her back. After one last quick hug, David extracted himself and felt his way back to his bed in the dark.

As their breathing evened, he whispered, “I’m with you, Alexis. No matter what.”

He almost missed the, “Thank you, David. Same,” several breaths later.

\-------------------------

When Alexis shook David’s shoulder, it could barely be considered “morning” but he withheld all comments and shuffled to her bed. He sat next to her as she called the clinic and took the first available appointment, which was luckily at 1pm that day due to a last minute cancellation. David would text Patrick in a few hours and ask him to cover the store, with promises that David was well but needed to complete an urgent task, which was not up for discussion. He felt lucky to have a partner who trusted him for once, as he knew that Alexis’s story was her own and no one else’s. Whatever labels could be attributed to David and Patrick’s relationship at this point, David knew that “supportive” and “flourishing“ would be adjectives to describe it. 

Physical intimacy was not a Rose Family Quality. The look of simultaneous terror and confusion that crossed David’s face when Alexis requested a hug following her breakup with Mutt marked their first positive physical interaction in years, possibly decades. So to peek into Room Eight and see David curled around his sister on her bed like an emotional support cashew would have taken any Schitt’s Creek resident aback. David stroked Alexis’s hair and pulled it back from her tear stained face. “Alexis, I want you to match your breathing to mine, okay?” He felt Alexis nod and manage a small “mmmhmm” and then continued, “In, two, three, four, hold, two, three, out, two, three, four, hold, two, three.” The Rose siblings repeated the slow and steady breathing exercise, until they both felt more calm, centered, and ready to discuss Alexis’s next steps. 

“Okay, but should I tell him before or after the appointment, David?” Alexis rubbed the center of her necklace, as if she hoped the A would give her answers. “Like, I’ve been here before and I know I can do this, but I feel like Ted will have opinions and I’m just not sure if I’m ready to hear them right now.”

“I think you know what you need to do, Alexis. What does your gut tell you right now? The same gut that recognized your need for this appointment and that I could help?”

“Ugh, I hate that you get to be right in this moment,” she groaned, reaching for her phone and scrolling until she reached Ted’s number. “Please be voicemail, please be voicemail. Oh thank god. Hi, Ted,” Alexis said, her voice barely above a whisper, flat and cracking. “I know you have like a million appointments today, but please give me a call back when you get this. Thanks, bye.” Her head flopped back on the pillow and David began smoothing again. 

“I know that was hard but you’ll thank yourself later for telling him. It’s not about permission, Alexis. It’s your body and your decision.” David’s arms encircled his sister and gently pulled her close. “As much as saying this makes me cringe to my very core, Ted is a decent and loving human. And if his reaction to this proves otherwise, then we’ll have Patrick beat him up and run him out of town.”

The snort that came from Alexis shocked, horrified, and tickled them both. Their giggling almost made them miss the trill of the cell phone on the bedside table. “You can DO this, Alexis,” David whispered in her ear.

“Hhhi, Ted. Yes, I’m fine, but um I’m gonna talk fast right now because this is super hard to say. Our  _ intense conversation _ about hiring your new assistant a few weeks ago was actually more serious than we expected. I’ve made an appointment and David’s taking me to Toronto this afternoon so I can take care of it. I’m very sure about this decision but I wanted to let you know.”

Alexis sucked in a breath and followed her brother’s slow, steady breathing, as she awaited Ted’s reply. “Uh, wow, okay, um, well I completely respect your decision, Alexis. Not really sure what’s the right thing to say here but, uh, I can see how this is the best choice for both of us.” She heard a breath blow across the phone and in a lower voice Ted continued, “I’m sorry you are in this position, Alexis. It’s incredibly unfair I’ll never have to be in it. Is David with you?”

“Uh, yeah, David’s actually being surprisingly amazing right now.”

“Okay. Can you have him call me when you’re home? Is that okay?”

“Mmhmm, yes, I can have him do that. Thanks for not being awful about this, Ted, and um, I’m going to go now, kbye.” Alexis hit ‘end’ before any more unapproved feelings tumbled from her lips. 

“Because I think you're making a brave decision in this unforeseen moment, I’m going to let that ‘surprisingly amazing’ comment go. For this one time only.”

\---------------------------------

They decided that the only way to deal with their parents, was to avoid them all together. While Alexis prepared to face the day by applying her ‘tough times’ skincare routine, David informed their parents that he and Alexis needed to visit an important vendor and would be gone all day, including breakfast. His tone and turned back left no room for further comments, so Alexis scurried out the door before his parents could turn their questions her way.

While gazing at the passing hay bales, Alexis asked, “Hey, can you stop at the Target on the outskirts of town? I need to pick up a few things before the appointment. Feel free to get a macchiato on me, k?”

“Yes I will take you up on that before you change your mind. I’ll finish it while you’re shopping so you don’t have to watch me drink it.”

He turned to see her nod as she looked out the window.

She dropped the box of used tests in the oversized trash can before walking through the sliding glass doors and paid for David’s beverage. Shopping, even at Target, distracted Alexis enough that she could pretend this was a semi pleasant excursion. Ignoring her thirst and hunger, she focused on the list she’d made for herself after some extensive Googling these last 24 hours: soft and lightweight sweater, stretchy pants, granny panties, heavy flow pads, heating pad, and ice pack. She decided to throw in a sample size face mask after remembering one of the articles mentioned to ‘do something nice to thank yourself for knowing your own needs.’ She texted David after checking out and met him back at the car.

They arrived with plenty of time to park and complete the pre-appointment paperwork. Standing when her name was called, Alexis squeezed David’s shoulder and let go of the longest breath she’d held in some time.

\--------------------------------

Had the highway always been this ragged? Alexis felt every bump as she leaned into the doorframe and her eyelids fluttered. The procedure was smoother than she remembered and the nurses were gentle in words and actions. She shifted as slightly as possible on the aging fabric, grateful Stevie didn’t prod when Alexis texted her, asking which was the best brand of bargain underwear. 

“Hey.” 

She barely heard David through the medication coating her thoughts, but managed a tiny smile in his direction. As his fingers intertwined with hers, she’d never been more grateful for the fact of having him, specifically, as a sibling. 

“Not that I think you’re going to be shouting this from the rooftops, Alexis, but also know this isn’t a dirty little secret to me. No judgement. And, if you in any way want my opinion, it was the right call.” 

He squeezed her hand gently and she squeezed back in gratitude.

“It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story that began as a Jukebox prompt fill for Squigmistress. The 150 words felt more like a nice start than all that needed to be said. While I do not have an experience of my own for the #ShoutYourAbortion movement, I feel like this story can be a part of the normalization process. The title is in reference to a Yoko Ono song by the same name. 
> 
> Planned Parenthood Toronto does indeed have many options for those seeking all types of healthcare, including pregnancy terminations. I learned of it on their user friendly and informative website. I was surprised to learn that, as of the time of this story, Canada is the only internationally recognized nation with no restrictions for those over 12 years of age seeking an abortion. 
> 
> I am cautiously allowing comments on this story because I do want to hear your thoughts on the story itself, favorite voices, and even how this may have related to your own experience. I will not participate in any back & forth regarding the legality or morality of abortion. I support every person with a uterus’s right to choose what is right for their body and I am saddened that this is somehow still a debate. 
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and comments in this, the best fandom in possibly the entire universe. 
> 
> Thank you to the best beta in the universe, 8jodaiko. You push me to be a better writer and “say the whole thing,” and for this I am forever grateful. <3 Thank you to those at Rosebudd who cheer me to be brave. Thank you to my partner, who will never read this but supports this creation and me in all things. Finally, thank you to Squigmistress, a fearless rights champion I am lucky to call friend.


End file.
